Frío y Plateado
by Ienkotsu - Kihiro
Summary: Un triste ONE-SHOT de YohXAna, si te gusta esta pareja leelo, aunque el pobre de yoh sufre mucho. "¡¿Como pudiste, Ana!


Holap, vengo con un Yoh×Ana, está canción me inspiro y va a ser triste. Si quieres lo lees, sino pues no.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ana se había ido... para siempre. Nadie jamás había visto a Yoh tan triste, enojado, e incluso hasta desesperado. Sus ojos ya estaban secos de tantas lágrimas derramadas, no podía creer todavía de como la itako lo había abandonado, se fue con él, con su hermano, con Hao. Como lo odiaba, en esos momentos, en su cabeza, cruzó una idea tan mala, nunca lo había pensado, ¡MATAR!, si tenía ganas de matarlo, lentamente, cortarlo y que su sangre llenara toda su sed de venganza. Nunca, en su cabeza había llegado tales pensamientos, ¿tan enamorado estaba?. No lo creía, encontrar a su 'Annita' de esa manera. En ese momento de agonía, pero ni las palabras de Len le ayudaban, nadie podía ayudarlo, nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie, ¿quién entendería su dolor?. Como deseba borrar esa noche de su vida, deseaba no haber encontrado a Kyôyama teniendo relaciones con su hermano. Su ser se lleno de furia al ver como Hao disfrutaba tocar los senos de su prometida, como la besaba, con toda esa pasión... y lo peor, la rubia, parecía disfrutarlo, sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Yoh no pensó con claridad, la ira lo cegó, su enojo lo perturbó, la echó, no había más que hacer, si tanto quería a Hao mejor que se fuera con él y no seguir con la mentira de su casamiento. ¡Para qué!   
  
"I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness - Yo... yo vengo aquí día con día, pero me dejé en las sombras   
  
And found you, found you on the way - y te encuentro a ti, te encuentro a ti en el camino   
  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold - Y ahora, es plateado y silencioso, es plateado y helado   
  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold - Tú, en sombría resplandencia, sostengo"  
  
Yoh, lo único que deseaba es que Ana regresará, que le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba, que le pidiera perdón, pero así como como los días transcurrían, sus deseos no se hacían realidad. La rubia había jugado con sus sentimientos, como le dolía la idea de pensar que todo lo que habían vivido había sido un tonta, estúpida y falsa mentira. ¿Porqué me hiciste esto, Ana?... eso era lo que pasaba en su cabeza, el sí la quería, la deseaba y la amaba, siempre había esperado a que la joven compartiera la intimidad con él. Le enfurecía el sólo hecho de pensar como se había entregado de esa manera a su hermano, sangre de su sangre, sangre que debía ser derramada para pagar sus deudas. ¡No!, Yoh no podía estar pensando en matar a alguien, y menos por una chica, el problema era, que Ana no es cualquier chica es SU Annita. No la odiaba, es más, si ella volviese el la perdonaría, todo con tal de que ella volviera a sus brazos, esos brazos que estarían dispuestos a protegerle. Recordaba como ella siempre era tan fría, pero con él, era otra cosa, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, como sus cabellos se asentuaban a las fracciones de su preciosa cara. Aún no entendía, no podía, no debía, no necesitaba, no quería ver la realidad. Y esa realidad era que ella lo había abandonado.   
  
"Your sins into me - Tus pecados hacia mí   
  
Oh, my beautiful one- Oh, mi preciosa   
  
Your sins into me - Tus pecados hacia mí   
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer - Como una voz arrebatosa que escapa, temblaré una oración   
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness - Y pediré el perdón   
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me - (tus pecados hacia mí) Tus pecados hacia m  
  
Oh, my beautiful one - Oh, mi preciosa  
  
Sigilosamente, entró al cuarto en el que usualmente dormían, estaba manchado, de una mancha que no desaparecería con nada. Traición. La habitación le traía buenos recuerdos y malos también, fue allí donde tuvieron su primer beso, allí le confesó su amor, pero, fue ahí donde la encontró con otro, con Hao. Se había propuesto a sí mismo de que ya no lloraría más por ella, pero le era imposible, sólo recordarla, le causaba un inmenso dolor. Nunca había amado con esa magnitud. Veía muy triste las fotos que se había tomado con ella, eran muy bonitas, ambos se veían felices, aún no comprendía como todo eso se convirtió en un caos de maldad, traición y desamor. En esa situación como deseaba no tener un hermano gemelo, así nada de esto hubiera pasado. Anhelaba que Hao desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Pero, por más que deseará nada de lo que anhelaba se hacía realidad, era en vano.   
  
"Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me - La luz, como la vibración de alas, siento tu voz vacía apresurandose hacía mí   
  
As you're longing to sing - Mientras estás anhelando cantar   
  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold - Así que yo... yo te pintaré en plateado, te evolveré en frío   
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink - Asenderé tú voz mientras me hundo"  
  
Lo último que la rubia le dijo antes de marcharse del lugar fue: "La peor parte de ti, Yoh, soy yo", esas palabras le hirierón más que las propias batallas entre shamanes. No importaba lo que Ana dijera, él siempre la iba a amar, eterna e incondicionalmente. Le podía decir "No te amo" o cosas mucho peores, pero estaba consciente de que era una más de las capas de autodefensa que tenía la chica y que muy en el fondo la joven tenía un corazón de oro. Ahora, jamás tendría la oportunidad de compartir su primera vez, de sentir sus besos. Pasó una de sus manos por sus labios, ¡le hacía demasiada falta!, debía de pensar en una manera para acabar definitivamente con este dolor, que con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más desesperante e intolerable. Ninguna palabra en el mundo podía cambiar su rencor, dolor, infelicidad, ¡NADA!.   
  
"Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you - Frío en los tiros de la vida, Yo caigo por tí   
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away - Frío en los tiros de la vida, sólo te pido que dés vuelta   
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you - Frío en los tiros de la vida, yo caigo por tí   
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn - Frío en los tiros de la vida, sólo te pido que gires  
  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now - Mientras ellos conzuman... en mí, oh, mi preciosa, ahora"  
  
Mientras Yoh yacía en la habitación, sintió como alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Era su amigo Horohoro. "Debes tranquilizarte, las soluciones que pasan en tu cabeza no son las correctas"- habló. Escuchar esas palabras de uno de sus amigos, esos amigos que debían estar allí para darles su apoyo, no, no le llenaban, es más, le hacían enfurecer más, le hacían recordar todo en un segundo, ¡Iba a explotar!. "¿¿¡¡QUE ME CALME!!??"- gritó con todo su ser -¡¡¡No sabes de lo que hablas, jamás has amado a nadie así como yo amo a Ana!!!- reclamó, en algún momento debía decir todas sus confusiones. -¿Ves?... no estás pensando con claridad, necesitas descansar, casi no has dormido"- sugirió en un tono muy serio el peliazul. "¡DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"- siguió gritando Yoh -"No puedo dormir si ella no esta aquí ¡LA NECESITO!"- terminó dándole la espalda a su amigo. El ainu no lo soportó y mejor se salió, no le gustaba ver al shaman samurai de esa manera.   
  
"Your sins into me - Tus pecados hacia mi   
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now - Oh, mi preciosa, ahora  
  
Your sins into me - Tus pecados en mi  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer - Así como una voz arrebatosa, temblaré una oración   
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness - Y pediré el perdón   
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into... - (tus pecados hacia mi) Tus pecados hacia...   
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me - (tus pecados hacia mi) Tus pecados hacia mi   
  
Oh, my beautiful one- Oh, mi preciosa"  
  
Estaba en un proceso de entendimiento, la única respuesta que encontraba a todo esto era, o matar a Hao por hacer tal cosa, o encontrar de nuevo el amor, alguien que lo quisiera y que no lo engañara, lo que si sabía por seguro era que esa rubia nunca iba a salir de su corazón completamente, siempre habría un lugar en su corazón que estaría marcado con su nombre. Fue su primer amor y ese es el que nunca se olvida y él era una prueba viviente de ello. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, estaba triste pero no había más que hacer, habló en vos alta y dijo -"Al menos espero que seas feliz Ana, por que yo no lo soy, pero lo ser"- y así un nuevo capítulo en su vida se escribía. No estaba muy seguro si era para mejor o simplemente nunca la olvidaría pero seguiría con su vida, iría a disculparse con Horo por la manera en que le habló y comenzaría de nuevo. No obstante, si Kyôyama llegase a pedirle perdón, él le perdonaría, sin embargo, ya no le amaría....   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ojalá les halla gustado y gracias a los de A.F.I por crear una canción así de triste que me inspiró, y más aún, gracias a los que me dejen reviews y a los que no, igual espero que lo encuentren significativo (al fic). Tal vez haga otro triste jejejejeje pero no sé. Las sugerencias, son bienvenidas. Dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja, mi próxima creación, probablemente, un LenXPilika [¡¡¡SE VEN TAN LINDOS!!!]. DEJENME REVIEWS PLEASE!! 


End file.
